


Howdy Danvers

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: Kara and Lena move away from the city and end up in the country where they adapt to southern habits.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Kudos: 18





	Howdy Danvers

_**Kara POV** _

I finish packing up the moving truck and call out for Lena to get to the car. As soon as Lena gets in the car with the last box I turn the car on. "You ready to go babe?" She nods. "Im ready to not have to own a huge company." I chuckle at that. "Did you sell it?" She nods and we drive off.

When we arrive in the state of Alabama we stop and grab food from a fast food before driving off to the new house. "Babe do you want me to drive the rest of the way you have driven non-stop." I shake my head and continue to drive. When we get to the house we are at a giant 2 story in the middle of no where. I pull into the driveway and the moving truck right behind us. We get everything we put in the car and Lena snakes out a cowboy hat from her bag. She pulls down my pony tale and put it on my head. "Wow babe I have the cutest fiance in whole state of Alabama. I smile and hide my face into her shoulder. "Lets get unpacked and to bed ok?" I nod and I help the movers take everything out of the truck. When we finish Lena gets all the stuff out in the kitchen while I get the bed set up. I finish kind of quickly and lay on the mattress. Lena comes up to the room. "Hey." "Hey you done?" I nod and she gets into bed with me. I cuddle up into her and she rubs my back. "How about we take today and sleep then tomorrow we can unpack ok?" I nod and fall asleep against her.

I wake up the next morning and feel Lena cuddled into my back. She has her arm wrapped around me and her face is cuddled into my shoulder. I lay my hand on hers and carefully replace myself with a pillow. I get up and walk down to where my home office is going to be and start setting my desk up. Before I start I look up the time and see it is 4:40 AM. I grab all the boxes that belong in my office. I get to work on my desk. When I finish I look back at the clock and see it says 6:59 AM. I groan and lay down on the wood floor. "kar?" I look at the door to see Lena standing there. "hey" I smile and I scoot myself to lay against the wall. "Good job on the desk but next time wait till I wake up." I nod and lay on my head as she sits down. "we have a house" I say with a laugh. "that we do baby." I smile. "Kar what do you want for breakfast im going to stop somewhere after getting groceries." I tell her what I wanted and she left so I got back to work on the house. A couple minutes after putting our stuff away I get a call on my phone

_K- Hello?_

_A- Hey Kar K- Hey Lex whats up?_

_A- Hows Alabama?_

_K- Good haven't really gone out much but its nice here._

_A- Your so far away Kara. At least mom is closer._

_K- I know im sorry about that_

_A- When can I come and see the new place?_

_K- Soon maybe once we get everything put away and organized_

_A- You better_ She says with a chuckle

_K- Hey lex?_

_A- Yeah what up sis_

_K- I never told mom I moved or the matter of fact I proposed to Lena_

_A- You didn't tell our mother you moved all the way across the US? What happens if she comes to you apartment_

_K- How am I suppose to know!_

_A- I will tell her to call you ok? Then its up to you to do the rest._

_K- Alright well I have to finish putting this damn room together I love you_

_A- Love you too_

I hang up the phone and grab a folding chair and sit on the balcony. I grab my guitar out and start playing it. After a while I hear a knock at the balcony door. "kar?" I turn around and see Lena standing there with McDonald's bags in hand. "hey" She grabs a folding chair from inside and sits with me. "everything ok?" I nod and smile. "your pretty good on the guitar babe." I smile and set it down sticking the pick in the strings. She hands me the bag and I grab our food setting it on the fence. We eat and sit there talking for a good while when she goes inside. I sit outside for a little while until I look out smiling then walk back inside.

After about 2-3 months we finally get moved in and Alex and Eliza both come down to see the new place. They both decided to move into the area to be closer. And as Lena likes to say I fully embarced the country liking.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2? lmk in the comments


End file.
